YGO EQG XX - Episode 004
"Wonderbolts" '''is the 4th Episode of the series. Rainbow Dash decides to join the Wonderbolts for the tournament and Soarin wants to test her by dueling her. Will she win? Featured Duel: Rainbow Dash vs. Soarin '''Turn 1: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Soarin Soarin draws. He then Normal Summons "Techno Force Jet Jammer" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Frontline Base". Now once per turn, he can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Union monster from his hand. He then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "Techno Force Armoured Assault" (500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Techno Force Jet Jammer" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (Rainbow 4000 > 3700). "Techno Force Armoured Assault" attacks Rainbow directly (Rainbow 3700 > 3200). Since Rainbow took Battle Damage from a direct attack, she Special Summons "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" (1700/1300) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Sets two cards. He then activates the effect of "Techno Force Jet Jammer" to switch "Techno Force Armoured Assault" to Defense Position. Turn 3: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Purple Condor" (1800/100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to inflict 600 damage to Soarin (Soarin 4000 > 3400). She then activates "Blustering Winds" to increase the ATK of "Rainbow Wing Purple Condor" by 1000 ("Rainbow Wing Purple Condor": 1800 > 2800/100). "Rainbow Wing Purple Condor" attacks "Techno Force Jet Jammer", but Soarin activates his face-down "Emergency Power-Link" to equip "Techno Force Jet Jammer" with "Techno Force Armoured Assault", increasing its ATK by 500 and its DEF by 400 ("Techno Force Jet Jammer": 1800 > 2300/1000 > 1400). Due to the second effect of "Emergency Power-Link", "Techno Force Jet Jammer" isn't destroyed by battle (Soarin 3400 > 2900). She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Soarin Soarin draws. He then activates the effect of "Techno Force Armoured Assault" to unequip itself from itself from "Jet Jammer" and Special Summon itself (500/2000) from his Spell & Trap Card Zone in Attack Position. He then activates "Overclock" to send "Techno Force Sub Surfer" from his Deck to the Graveyard and increase the ATK and DEF of "Armoured Assault" by the Level of the sent monster x300. "Techno Force Sub Surfer" is Level 4 ("Armoured Assault": 500 > 1700/2000 > 3200). He then activates his face-down "Roll Out" to take "Sub Surfer" from his Graveyard and equip it to "Jet Jammer", increasing its ATK and DEF by 400 ("Jet Jammer": 1800/1000 > 2200/1400). He then removes from play "Jet Jammer", "Armoured Assault" and "Sub Surfer" in order to Fusion Summon "Mega Techno Force Attack Convoy" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to discard one card and destroy "Yellow Eagle". Since "Techno Support AFV" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Soarin to draw two cards. "Mega Techno Force Attack Convoy" attacks "Purple Condor", but Rainbow activates her face-down "Tornado Guard" to negate her monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Rainbow 3200 > 2700). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates the effect of the "Supporting Filly" in her hand, banishing it to take "Rainbow Wing Knight Condor" from her Deck and place it on top of her Extra Deck. She then activates "Second Wind" to take two Winged Beast-Type monsters from her Extra Deck and activate them in her Pendulum Zones. She activates "Rainbow Wing Knight Condor" (Left 2) and "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (Right 5) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Rainbow Wing Pegasus" (1800/1300) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Rainbow Wing Pegasus" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Rainbow to add "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit, look at the top five cards of her Deck and Special Summon any Winged Beast-Type monsters among them. She Special Summons "Rainbow Wing Pink Owl" (100/100) in Attack Position. "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" attacks "Attack Convoy". Due to the effect of "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold", it gains 300 ATK for every Winged Beast-Type monster Rainbow controls. Rainbow currently controls two ("Rainbow Battle Wing Gold": 2500 > 3100/1500). "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" destroys "Attack Convoy" (Soarin 2900 > 2600). Soarin activates his face-down "Interdenominational De-Fusion" to banish "Attack Convoy", add its Fusion Materials to his hand and gain 200 Life Points for each one (Soarin 2600 > 3200). She then activates the effect of "Purple Condor" to inflict 600 damage to Soarin (Soarin 3200 > 2600). "Purple Condor" attacks Soarin directly (Soarin 2600 > 800). Turn 6: Soarin Soarin draws. He then activates "Techno Support MAZ-6317" (Left 2) and "Techno Support WC-54" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Jet Jammer", "Armoured Assault" and "Sub Surfer" from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "WC-54" to banish his three monsters and Fusion Resummon "Attack Convoy" (2800/2600) from his Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position. "Attack Convoy" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (Rainbow 2700 > 2400). Since "Attack Convoy" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Rainbow equal to the Level/Rank of the destroyed monster x300. "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" is Rank 4 (Rainbow 2400 > 1200). Turn 7: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Tornado Bird" (1100/1000) from his hand and "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (2500/1500) in Attack Position (as just like "Chaos Command Dragon", "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" is an Xyz Pendulum Monster). "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" attacks "Attack Convoy". The effect of "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold": 2500 > 3700/1500). "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" destroys "Attack Convoy" (Soarin 800 > 0).